


Cold

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [40]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Protective Virgil, this is cute and you should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "Take my jacket. It's cold outside."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Cold

Logan shivers at the cold air that bites his bare arms. He'd forgotten to pick up his jacket before leaving the school, but he was already part of the way to the library where Virgil worked and he didn't want Virgil to have to wait longer.

He gets there and his nose is cold and red, but he doesn't complain — Instead he continues to stand outside for the three minutes it takes for Virgil to leave the building.

Virgil smiles when he sees Logan, but then that smile falters when he notices how much Logan is shaking. He shrugs off his coat and wraps it over Logan's shoulders.

"It's cold outside," Virgil says when Logan tries to decline. "Take the jacket."

"Won't you be cold?" Logan asks as Virgil helps his arms through the sleeves. He wraps the coat around himself and smiles at the warmth and the familiar smell of Virgil that surrounds him.

Virgil shrugs. "You know I don't get cold easily. Besides—" Virgil reaches down to take Logan's hand as the two begin the walk back to their apartment. "You look cute when you wear my clothes."


End file.
